Life on the Other Side
by money-isnt-everything
Summary: Hermione is living a perfect life. She is about to start her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and has two loving parents, and great friends. But on the last week of her Summer Vacation, she finds out something that will turn her perfect life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Life on the other side

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter, if I did I would not be writing on Fanfiction.

Summary: Hermione is living a perfect life. She is about to start her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and has two loving parents, and great friends. But on the last week of her Summer Vacation, she finds out something that will turn her perfect life upside down.

A/N: In this story Harry has defeated Voldemort, and Dumbledores still alive. Two Ravenclaws are Head Boy and Girl.

Chapter one: I'm Going to Have to Do What!

Hermione Granger woke up to the sun streaming through her windows. Hermione sat up in bed and looked around her room. It hadn't really changed that much since she first started Hogwarts. The walls were still pink and everything was stylish for a 10 year old. Hermione swung her legs from under her covers and picked up her wand. She changed two of the walls to deep red and the other two white. She also transfigured her bed to a queen sized bed with red sheets, with matching pillows. _I'm so glad that I can finally do magic outside of school_, Hermione thought, satisfied with her redecorating work.

Hermione walked into her walk-in closet. Most of the clothes that greeted her were baggy, and out of fashion. Sighing, she transfigured all of her clothes into form hugging jeans, mini-skirts, tube-tops and other items. Hermione pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue tube-top before pulling her long honey-brown hair into a high pony tail and exited her changed room and skipping down stairs.

"Good morning mum, morning dad." Hermione greeted her parents before helping herself to a plate full of cereal.

Hermiones father, John ruffled the news paper he was reading, "Hermione, Your mother and I have something to tell you."

Hermione immediately grew tense at the tone of his voice. "What is it dad?" She asked, almost chocking on her cereal.

"Well first of all, promise that you'll let us finish before you ask questions." Hermione nodded and her father continued, "It all started when you were little. Your mother and I were approached by a gentleman and his wife, they requested that we tell them about our daughter. We thought it was strange, but we did. We told them all about you."

"Soon after that meeting," Hermiones mother, Cassandra, took over, "you became sick, very sick. The doctors couldn't figure out why. While we were at the hospital we were once again approached by this man, you see Hermione, he told us that he knew what was wrong with you and that he could cure it but we had to agree to do something fore him and his family. We were running out of options and money, our hospital bill was quite large by this time. So we agreed, he was true to his word and cured our baby girl."

Hermione nodded, slightly confused, "But mum, what does that have to do with me? And why are you telling me this now?"

"Hermione, please let us finish." Her father said. "That night at the hospital we signed a contract, later we found out that it was a magical contract and as you know, a magical contract cannot be broken." Hermiones father stood up from the table and strode over to the cabinet in the corner of the dining room, he unlocked the bottom draw and pulled out a old bit of paper. He gave the bit of paper to Hermione to read over.

_The first daughter born to those with no magical heritage will be betrothed to two with one pureblood son. The daughter and son will be together to death do them part. They will be joined together between the last week of freedom and the starting of education once more on the seventh year._

"Dad, what does this mean?" Hermione asked part of her not wanting to know the answer.

Hermiones mother reached across the table and placed her hands over her daughters. "Hermione, dear, we do love you, please don't think that we don't."

John started to explain the contract. "You see, Hermione, this contract is saying, that you, _the first born daughter_. _Born to those with no magical heritage_, Your mother and I. _Will be betrothed_, married, _To two with one pureblood son_, Those two people that we met had one son that is pureblood and I think that you already know what that means. _Will be together to death do them part_, Married until one of you passes. _They will be joined together between the last week of freedom and the starting of education once more on the seventh year._ And the two of you will be married between the last week of your vacation and the start of your seventh year."

A pit of dread had filled in Hermiones stomach. "So, what your trying to say is that in a week I will be MARRIED? I don't believe this, How could you do this to me? Me your only daughter?" Hermione stood up from the table so fast that her chair fell crashing to the floor.

"Hermione, please, don't do this, if we hadn't of done this you probably would have died." Hermiones mother replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"Fine, But first answer my question, Who am I going to be married to?" Hermione demanded placing her hands on her hips.

Hermiones father sighed, "The Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were the two that we met 17 years ago. You will be married to their son, Draco Malfoy."

Hermiones knees immediately gave way and she fell to the floor. It wasn't far this year was supposed to be her last prefect year at Hogwarts, then she would graduate and become and Auror with Harry and Ron. She was only 17, that was way to young to be married, especially to Malfoy.

"Are you sure that the contract can't be broken?" She finally asked.

Both her parents shock their heads. "Come, Hermione, The Malfoys will be arriving today to discuss the situation with us and make all the arrangements." Cassandra said quietly to her daughter."

**A Few Hours Later **

The three Grangers sat in silence waiting for the arrival of the Malfoys. John Granger paced along the far side of the living room, Cassandra Granger sat on the recliner, attempting to occupy herself with a cross word and Hermione sat on the chair opposite her mothers, staring at the clock, watching as it made its way around to the time that her most hated person in the world and his parents would make their appearance.

Three loud cracks filled the room and the Malfoys stood in the center of the room.

"Ah, John, Cassandra, How have you both being?" Lucius Malfoy shock hands with her father and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Nice to see you both again," John replied, "and this must be Draco."

Draco Malfoy jerked his head in the general direction of John. His gray, blue eyes made their way around the room, slowly taking in the television, radio and all the other muggle objects that filled the small room.

"Now, Draco, please be polite," Narcissa said pointedly to her son. "Hermione, dear, you look amazing."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, slightly taken back by hearing a Malfoy speak politely to a muggle-born.

After Cassandra served the Malfoys tea and biscuits, they made all the arrangements for the upcoming wedding.

Narcissa shut the leather bound book that she'd being writing everything down in then spoke to Hermione, "You know, after the wedding, you and Draco will be expected to share a dormitory at Hogwarts."

Hermiones mood dropped again at hearing this.

"Very well then, tomorrow at the Mansion, the two of you will be joined, Aren't you excited?" Narcissa exclaimed grabbing Hermiones hands.

Hermione forced a smile, "Words can't explain just how I'm feeling at this time."

After the Malfoys left Hermione shut herself in her room. She cried herself into a dreamless sleep where she forgot about the Malfoys and marriage contracts.

**The Day before Hogwarts**

"And do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Hermione. She stood at the alter opposite Malfoy preparing to marry her worst enemy.

"I do."

"And do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

The priest smiled and turned to the small gathering that was witnessing the ceremony. "I now announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Hermione snapped her head to look at the priest. She had forgotten all about the kiss. Draco leaned towards Hermione, thinking about how he'll have to wash out his mouth after this, and he lightly brushed his lips against Hermiones.

After the ceremony Hermiones parents left for their home in London, leaving their daughter at the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco, please show Hermione to your room." Narcissa requested before she followed Lucius to their bedroom, "Its being a long day and I'm sure the two of you would like a good nights rest before leaving for school tomorrow."

Draco sighed, "Granger, follow me." He said making his way up the stairs.

"You know you can't really call me Granger anymore, Malfoy." Hermione walked up the stairs after him, panting slightly, trying as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

Draco stopped and turned to face Hermione, "And why is that?"

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet his, "Because I'm now legally a Malfoy now," She raised her left hand to show him the rock on her finger.

Draco started up the stairs again, "You don't sound that pissed about it,"

"Believe me I am, but there's nothing we can do about it, unless one of us dies, so we may as well get used to it."

Draco stopped in front of a wooden door and placed his hand on the handle, "That death thing might not be so bad, Do you want to volunteer?"

"Just open the door, Malfoy, I'm tired." Hermione replied.

Draco swung open the door to show his room. Draco pulled his shirt over his head, to revel his Quidditch muscles. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. "See something you like, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco smirked.

"Don't call me that." She snapped, grabbing her tank-top and shorts, heading for the adjourning bathroom.

Hermione re-entered the bedroom having showered and changed. This time it was Dracos turn to stare at Hermione. She had changed over the summer. Hermione had lost the last of her baby-fat and had filled out in all the right places. Her hair was no longer big and bushy, but now straightened, by magic.

"What's the matter? See something you like?" Hermione asked, echoing her husbands earlier words.

Draco shock his head, then got into the king sized bed. But Hermione just stood at the other side.

"Draco, There's only one bed."

"Wow you really are smart aren't you?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And did you just call me Draco?"

"Yes I did, it is your name isn't it?" Hermione tossed her hair over her shoulders, "I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Fine, have fun sleeping on the floor, then." Draco lay down under the blankets.

Hermione stamped her foot, "I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

Draco replied, speaking slowly, as if he was talking to a five year old, "Hermione, if your not going to sleep on the bed then you sleep on the floor. If your not going to sleep on the floor you sleep on the bed. And before you ask you can't transfigure any furniture in the Manor. Now where are you going to sleep?"

Hermione sniffed before making her way to the other side of the bed and getting under the covers. "Can I ask you something?" She asked Draco through the darkness.

Draco grunted in reply.

"Why are you being so tolerant? You haven't once made fun of me, or called me mudblood. I just want to know why?"

Hermione heard Draco sigh, "don't go thinking that were going to be nice to one another, because that's not going to happen. I just think that we should at least be civil to each other. Besides, I want you in a good mood for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Think about it, tomorrows the day that I finally get rid of Pansy, and I can't wait to see the look on Potter and Weasleys faces. Now good night"

Hermione was silent. She purposely hadn't told Harry and Ron about her new found relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, Draco, wake up!" Hermione stood, shaking Dracos shoulder, in an attempt to wake him up. "Were going to miss the train if you don't get your lazy butt out of bed now!"

"Leave me alone, woman. Let me sleep." Draco muttered into his pillow.

"Were going to miss the train." Hermione said rushing around the room, packing Draco's school things in his trunk.

"What's the time?" Draco asked lifting his head a little bit off the pillow.

Hermione checked her watch, "Its half past ten. Draco, get out of bed!"

"Shit!" Draco jumped out of bed and strode into the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Draco called to Hermione.

"I tried, but you're a heavy sleeper." She said, shrinking both of their trunks and putting them into her purse. "Can you pack the shampoos and stuff? I've got everything else covered." Hermione called.

"Here," Draco handed Hermione another shrunk bag, containing their toiletry items. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and turned on her heal, appariting herself onto the Kings Cross Station. With a pop Draco appeared beside her.

"Right, lets go." Draco took her hand and lead the way to the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾.

Hermione stepped through the barrier and looked around the station for Harry and Ron, still holding Draco's hand.

"I'll go find us a compartment." Draco left.

"Hermione!" Hermione swung her head towards the voice. Harry and Ron approached her and in turn dragged her into huge bear hugs.

"How was your summers?" She asked, gesturing them towards the train so they could catch up with each other while they found seats.

"Great, I got out of the Dursleys early and spent the rest of the holidays at Ron's," Harry replied, "How was yours?"

"Over here," Ginny called, poking her head out of a compartment and beckoning them inside. (A/N, Ginny and Harry are together.)

"So 'mione how was your holidays?" Ron asked sitting on the seat next to Hermione, as the train started to move.

Hermione twisted her fingers together, "Um it was okay. Listen I don't want any of you to inter-"

Hermione was interrupted just then by the compartment door sliding open to reveal Draco.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Harry pointed his wand at Dracos face.

"Now, now Potter, play nicely. I just came to tell my wife that I have a compartment in the third carriage." Draco stated and he leaned against the door jam.

"What do you mean your wife?" Ron asked, pointing his own wand in Dracos face.

"Ron, Harry sit down and I can explain." Hermione pleaded with her best friends. "You see, Draco and I got married in the holidays. It was all due to a contract that was made when we were both only a few months old." Hermione told them the whole story.

When she finished silence filled the small compartment. Before Harry and Ron started shouting.

"How could you marry him?"

"After all he's done to us?"

"And he's a death-eater!" Harry shouted.

"Potter, I was a death-eater." Dracos voice now filled the compartment. "The key word there is WAS. I'm not anymore. Come on Hermione." Draco grabbed Hermiones hand and started to pull her out of the compartment.

"Wait, Draco," Hermione turned and looked at her friends. "Please, don't call my husband a death-eater every again." This time it was Hermione who reached for Dracos hand.

In their own compartment Draco and Hermione sat opposite each other. "Did you mean what you said about being a death-eater?"

Draco looked into Hermiones eyes, "Yes, I was one, and so was my father and mother. But once he was defeated father paid the ministry a whole lot of money to say that were reformed."

"Can you show me your Mark?" Hermione asked him.

Draco pulled back the sleeve covering his lower left arm and held it out for Hermione to inspect. Hermione moved across to sit next to him and took his arm in her hands. She brushed her hand over the black burn like tattoo. Draco winched as her fingers touched it, and Hermione quickly removed her hand.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" She asked as he lowered his robe sleeve to cover the mark once more.

"Sometimes, it twinges off and on." Draco replied as Hermione shifted her eyes to meet his. Hermione was only to aware of the little space that was between the two of them. She continued to look into his eyes as Draco lowered his head towards Hermiones. Their lips met. Hermione was surprised at how soft his lips were. She felt his tongue slide along her lips and she parted her lips, allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth.

Draco slid his arms around Hermiones waist and pulled her onto his lap. Draco broke the kiss and moved his mouth to meet Hermiones neck.

The Hogwarts Express jolted the two of them apart, as it stopped at the station.

"I guess were here," Hermione said, she went to make her way out of the compartment, but stopped when she felt Dracos hand on her arm.

"You may want to cover those," Draco then pointed his own wand at Hermiones neck and covered the tell-tale marks that trailed down her neck.

During the feast Hermione sat away from Harry and Ron as they weren't talking to her. Ginny had come over and heard the full story from Hermione. Ginny then sat with Hermione and the two of them talked about their summers as if they hadn't fought on the train.

After the feast Professor McGonagall approached Hermione and lead her and Draco out of the Great Hall. "It has being brought to my attention that the two of you exchanged vows during the summer. So Professor Dumbledore arranged for you to share a dormitory." She said and led the two of them towards the teachers dormitorys. She stopped outside a portrait of a horse and rider. "The two of you come up with your own password. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." With those last words she strode off down the hall and out of sight.

"What should our password be?" Hermione asked Draco.

He shrugged his shoulders, "ladies choice."

"Fine, Togetherness." Hermione told the rider in told portrait. The painting swung in its hinges to reveal the common room.

The room was circular and had a circular staircase on the far side ,opposite the door, leading to a bedroom. The common room had three couches around a flickering fire. There was a bookcase opposite the fire. The walls were a cream color with wooden floors.

Draco and Hermione made their way into the bedroom. The bedroom also had cream walls with wooden floors. On one side was a door that lead to a bathroom, on the other side of the room was a window that held the view of Hogwarts grounds, the lake, the forest and the Quidditch pitch. Beneath the window was their king sized bed. They also had two separate wardrobes.

While Hermione unpacked their clothes, Draco made his way into the bathroom to shower. The bathroom had marble floors and white walls. Their was a chandelier in the center of the ceiling. A huge shower was in one corner and the bath tub the size of a swimming pool was in the middle of the room. Next to the door were two separate sinks sat below a mirror that ran along the entire wall.

Draco exited the bathroom and found Hermione already changed and getting ready to get into bed. "Are you going to have another fit about the sleeping arrangements tonight?" Draco asked.

"Don't start with me," Hermione answered, "Lets just get some sleep."

A/N: let me know what you think. Good or Bad. Just review


	2. Chapter 2

Life on the other side

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter, if I did I would not be writing on Fanfiction.

Summary: Hermione is living a perfect life. She is about to start her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and has two loving parents, and great friends. But on the last week of her Summer Vacation, she finds out something that will turn her perfect life upside down.

Big thank yous go out to my reviewers:RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS, Cal8907, Mystic Dodo , hpwwefan, dramioneshipper and MetallicaMad.

Chapter two: What everyone else thinks.

Hermione and Draco walked from their room down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as another yawn tried to escape.

"Tired?" Draco asked, with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him as yet another yawn escaped her mouth, "No, not at all, why do you ask."

As they rounded the last corner before the Great Hall, Draco replied, "Its just that no person that had a good nights sleep would yawn so much. So I'm thinking that your worried that the rest of the Griffindors might not be to happy with our arrangement."

Hermione stopped just before the entrance to the Great Hall, "How did you know that?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You were tossing and turning last night, and this morning every time I mentioned your house you would bit your lip. Lets just go in there and eat, who knows it might go alright, but it might not."

"Your going to enjoy this aren't you? Nobody in your house is going to mess with you, everyone is going to be interrogating me."

Draco looked Hermione in the eyes and lifted her chin with his finger, "Yes I an really going to enjoy this."

Hermione stepped away from him, "Your such an arse." Turning on her heal she entered the hall. She strode past the other three houses and took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table. She took a piece of toast and buttered it. Hermione looked up as someone took the empty seat beside her, "Ginny?"

"Good morning, 'mione." Ginny said to Hermione, buttering her own piece of toast. "How was your first night back?"

Hermione looked sideways at her friend, "If your really asking how was my first night back with Malfoy, honestly it wasn't that bad."

"Well, I'm trying to explain to Harry and Ron why you wouldn't really want to marry that twit, but you know them, they are stubborn and refuse to believe that. And I also explained the whole arranged thing, they still weren't that taken by the whole thing."

Hermione groaned and glanced over at the Slytherin table. She saw her husband trying to detach Pansy off of his left arm. Hermione saw him drop his spoon onto his plate and pull out his wand, Pansy very quickly gave him back his personal space. Hermione found herself smiling slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shock her head, bringing herself back to earth, "Nothing Gin, I better go to Potions, you know how Snape is."

Hermione hurried up to her room to collect her books and then down to the dungeons.

"Well I was rather disappointed at breakfast, dear." Draco said as Hermione rounded the corner and found him leaning against the wall.

Hermione went and stood next to him, "Yeah? Well I found Pansy kind of funny, apparently you have a way with words."

"Don't even joke about her, shes horrible."

The bell rang as the door to the Potions classroom swung open revealing Professor Snape. "In."

The few students who had decided to punish themselves by taking Potions class another year rushed into the classroom and took their seats and took out their quills and parchment.

Snape turned to face the class from the head of the room. "Now it has come to my attention that Hogwarts has a new favorite couple." His eyes moved around the room to take in Hermione and Draco who were sitting on opposite sides of the room. "So in honor of this I think that a new seating arrangement is in order. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would you kindly move so that your sitting together."

Hermione gaped at Snape, before gathering her equipment and moving to the back of the dungeon. "Don't think that we have to talk just because I'm sitting here."

Draco leaned towards Hermione and spoke barley moving his lips, "You don't have to worry about that."

"Excuse me," Professor Snape interjected, "Am I interrupting your conversation?"

Both Hermione and Draco shock their heads.

"Good. You have the rest of the lesson to make the numbing potion. You will be working in the pairs that you are sitting in. Instructions are on the board. Good luck." Snape snarled at the students as they rushed to start the potion.

Hermione looked at Draco, "Do you want to get the ingredients?"

Draco put his feet on top of the bench and tilted his chair back on two legs, "You may as well, cause I'm certainly not getting them."

Hermione sighed and walked over to gather the ingredients. When she got back to their table she found that Draco hadn't even moved. "I thought that you would of gotten out a cauldron at least."

Draco cocked his head towards Hermione, "and why would I want to do that?"

"Fine," Hermione said as she started the potion, "Fine I'll just do all the work then."

"Go for it."

An hour later Hermione had almost finished the potion when Ron came up and stood in front of the bench. "What do you want Weasley?" Draco drawled.

"Not you Malfoy," Ron snapped

"Oh and here I was thinking that you came over here to announce your love towards me." Draco laid his hand over his heart.

Hermione glared at Draco, "What do you want, Ronald?"

"To talk to you," Ron replied, "And to find out why you all of a sudden married this git."

Hermione slammed down the knife that she had being using, "Ronald, I'm warning you, drop it. Ginny explained it to you so either accept it and move on or leave me alone."

Ron raised his fist towards Hermione but before he could open his mouth to speak Draco had risen to his feet and grabbed Rons wrist and pushed him flat onto his back. "Don't you ever raise your fist to a woman, ever." Draco made his way around the bench and stood over Ron.

"Draco, don't!" Hermione yelled, "What are you doing?"

"He was about to hit you, what part of that didn't you get?" Draco faced her.

"Weasley, Malfoys." Snape stepped in on the fight, "Fighting in the class room, tut tut. Ten points from Gryffindor and who started this?"

"It was Weasley, sir." Draco informed Snape while looking at Ron like a pile of mud.

"Very well then, Weasley, detention, tonight with me in here." The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson and the start of a free period for the seventh years.

Hermione and Draco walked in silence towards their room. Only after the Portrait door had swung shut did they open their mouths. "Just what were you playing at, pushing Ron like that and I want a decent answer." Hermione demanded.

"He was about to hit you," Draco started to pace in front of Hermione who had sat on the couch.

"Draco, I can look after myself, and since when do you care weather Ron does hit me or not?" Hermione shouted at him.

"Since when do I care weather someone hits you?" Draco repeated, "No woman should be abused. Okay? And as long as your with me, you won't be touched." Draco finished, sitting down on the couch next to Hermione. He looked into her eyes and brought his lips to hers. Draco pushed Hermione so that she was lying on the couch, him on top of her. Hermione groaned and pushed him off of her.

"Draco, no it just doesn't feel right yet."

"Whats not to feel right?" Draco inquired, "You seemed fine with us on the train. Besides were married. Doesn't that mean that I'm entitled to something?"

Hermione had to smile at his comment. "Come on, you, Its almost time for Charms."

A few hours later, during dinner, Hermione sat with Ginny again and discussing the first day back. Harry and Ron were sitting a few seats down the table, glaring at Hermione. Hermione watched as a black owl circled the ceiling and landed before Draco at the Slytherin table.

Hermione watched as Draco opened the letter, read it, scowled and then stood from the table and headed over towards Hermione. "Look at this," He said as he slammed the letter down on the table.

_Draco,_

_News has reached your mother and I that you and Hermione do not seem to be exhibiting the relations of a married couple. This is not good as you still carry the name Malfoy and with it comes a certain responsibility. You know that we are respected and that means announcing your marriage to the rest of the wizarding world. _

_Owl your next Hogsmeade trip to me by next week and I can arrange for a reporter and photographer to be around Hogsmeade that day._

_Lucius._

"What does he mean by exhibiting the relations of a married couple?" Hermione asked, "And by arrange for a reporter and photographer to be around Hogsmeade that day?"

"He means someone told him that we aren't acting like a happily married couple and that when we go to Hogsmeade, he'll tip off a paper, probably the Daily Prophet, that I got married to a muggle-born and then the paper will want pictures." Draco replied, politely ignoring the glares from the Gryffindors.

"So were going to Hogsmeade to have pictures talken of the two of us being the perfect couple." Hermione stated.

Draco nodded.

A/N sorry it's a bit shorter than chapter 1, but please review just the same. Next chapter: Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter 3

Life on the other side

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter, if I did I would not be writing on Fanfiction.

Summary: Hermione is living a perfect life. She is about to start her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and has two loving parents, and great friends. But on the last week of her Summer Vacation, she finds out something that will turn her perfect life upside down.

Thank yous go out to my wonderful reviewers; Aria DeLoncray, Avery-88, Christina A. Malfoy, hpwwefan, Cal8907, and MetallicaMad, your all awesome!

Chapter Three: Hogsmeade.

"Hermione where do you want to go today?" Draco asked as they strode hand in hand down the main road of Hogsmeade.

Hermione sniffed in response.

"Oh yes were both thrilled we get to spend the whole day together." Draco said as he threw his arms into the air before frowning at Hermione. "Now lets try that again were do you want to go?"

Hermione sighed, "Wherever you want. It really doesn't bother me."

"Fine, fine in here," Draco turned sharply and entered Hogsmeade's Jewellery store.

Hermione looked up at Draco, "What are we doing in here?"

"This is mums faveorite jewellery store," Draco informed Hermione, "And I thought that you could use so decent jewellery."

"Mr. Malfoy, so nice to see you again. How's your mother? What can I do for you today?" Greeted a woman whose name tag identified her as Prashawna.

"Shes fine, shes fine. Now Prashawna I'd like for you to meet someone." Draco placed an arm over Hermiones shoulder. "Prashawna meet my lovely wife Hermione, Hermione this is Prashawna Wilkerson the owner of the jewellery store."

"Its so nice to meet you, Hermione," Prashawna said and shook hands with Hermione. "If you don't mind." Prashawna reached for Hermiones left hand and examined her wedding ring.

Draco gave Hermione a sideways glance as she held out her hand.

"Wow this is an amazing ring, dear." Prashawna looked at Draco, "Where did you get it? Its not one of mine?"

Draco answered, "No, no its not one of yours. It's a Malfoy family heirloom."

Hermione slid here hand back into Dracos, "And I'm so lucky that I get to wear it." She smiled up at Draco.

Prashawna looked between the two, "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes actually I want to buy my lovely wife anything she wants."

Prashawna let out a huge smile, "Very well then, Bernice, Take Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy around the store and let her have anything she chooses."

Hermione looked at Bernice, who seemed delighted at the fact the Hermione was told to purchase whatever see wanted. Hermione had never being in this store as she didn't really wear much jewellery.

"So, what do you want to look at first?" Bernice asked, "How about necklaces? Okay, necklaces it is." Bernice turned and approached a display case. "How about this one?" Bernice held up a chain with a green stone set in white-gold.

"How about that one," Draco pointed at a gold chain with a cross on it. When Bernice lifted it out of the case and held it up for Hermione's inspection, Hermione glanced at the price tag. It was over 50 galleons. "Draco, you can't pay that much for a piece of jewellery," She whispered to Draco.

"Don't worry about it, I told you your having anything you want." Draco said quietly to Hermione and he led Bernice to another case of jewellery.

After half an hour Hermione ended up with five necklaces, four bracelets, ten different pairs of earrings and six rings. Draco paid for everything without even flinching at the outrages price.

As they left the store Draco took the bag containing the jewellery and slipped his free hand into Hermiones. "The photographers here, I've seen Harold Wilderborn with his photographer in the pub. So what do you say to getting your hair and nails done?"

Hermione slowed down so much that Draco turned to look at her, "Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, "What am I doing?"

Hermione withdrew her hand from his, "The Jewellery, now the hair and nails? What's next clothes?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair then laughed softly, "Is that all? Let me assure you, All I'm trying to do is give you nice things, and your clothes don't need any work. I just thought that you'd enjoy having your nails done and your hair de-frizzed, but maybe I guessed wrong." He started to walk away slowly.

Hermione thought for a minute, _it would be nice to have nice unfrizzy hair for a change, and my nails do need work_. "Draco, wait!" Hermione exclaimed as she jogged down Hogsmeade towards her husband.

"Thought you'd change you mind." Draco smirked.

"What did you mean by the 'your clothes don't need any work' comment," Hermione inquired.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I just meant that you know,"

Hermione smirked, "No I don't what did you mean?"

"That smirk suits you," Draco said.

Hermione laughed, "Don't try to change the subject. I want to know what you meant by the clothes comment."

"Fine," Draco draped his free arm around Hermiones shoulders, "I meant that your clothes suit you. Happy?"

The two entered the Hogsmeade's hairdressers, Wacky Wonders, what met them was black, white and blue walls. The four walls were covered by pictures of witches and wizards sporting many different styles.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, what can we do for you today?" the receptionist gushed as soon as they entered the hairdressers.

"Nothing for me today, I'm hoping that you can help my darling wife." Draco answered as the receptionist raised an arched eyebrow and cast her eyes up and down Hermione.

"I'm sure we can try something." The receptionist gestured at a man behind her and whispered in his ear, her eyes never leaving Hermione.

The man clapped his hands together, "Aha a challenge. Please come, come, my dear. Mr. Malfoy, sit, enjoy yourself. We will have your wife looking great in no time at all."

Hermione was stared into a revolving chair, while the hairdresser applied something to her hair and combed it through, "Not to worry now, this will make to frizzy-ness your hair seems so fond of disappear!"

He then proceeded to pick up a pair of scissors and cut at Hermiones hair. He gave her layers and a trim, before picking up his wand and charmed some tubes dance toward him. He waved towards two other girls that worked there, "The nails, the nails," he told them. As they started on Hermiones nails the hairdresser picked up each of the tubes in turn and applied the contents to Hermiones hair.

"Now you sit, as it dries," He announced as he fluttered away to another customer.

"Draco," Hermione called.

Draco, who had being talking to the receptionist, sighed and walked over to Hermione, "What is it?" he asked her in a hushed tone.

"What is this gunk that is _drying_ on my head?" Hermione copied his tone.

"I think it's stuff that'll give you streaks, and there magic streaks. They'll be able to change to match whatever your wearing." Draco answered.

Hermione nodded. "What are we going to next? Back to school?"

"No not yet, we still haven't had any pictures taken, at least none together." Draco said, "And we really should have a meal together before heading back."

"Aha, Mrs. Malfoy lets start on your eyebrows."

An hour and a half later Hermione and Draco left the Hairdressers, Hermione in a bad mood and she was taking it out on Draco.

"I cant believe that you took me there, the people there were horrid!" Hermione continued her renting as the walked down the road towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Honey, I think that you should stop this now, the hole point of this is that we get pictures taken of us being happy. Happy, not fighting, get it?" Draco bravely interrupted Hermione. Satisfied, Draco pushed the pub's door open and gestured for Hermione to enter.

Hermione sniffed and strode into the pub. Draco pulled out a chair at a table for two and sat down. "What are you going to have to eat?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I was thinking about just a bowl of French fries or something, I'm not that hungry. What about you?" Draco replied, his eyes never leaving the menu.

"You just order what you want and I'll pick off your plate."

After Draco left to order at the bar the bell above the door rang and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender entered the pub. Harry and Ron glared in Hermiones direction while Ginny and Lavender each gave Hermione a small wave before following their boyfriends.

Draco sat back down at the table placing two Butterbeers on the table, "The fries will be a few minutes, did you see who just came in?"

Hermione nodded, "Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender."

Draco shook his head and leaned across the table, "No, the reporter and his photographer. So lets really enjoy ourselves."

The food arrived in a few minutes and Hermione and Draco laughed and talked over eating. "Draco, lets try something that'll give them a really really good picture."

Draco nodded, "Sure, what are you planning on doing?"

Hermione got up from the table and sat in Draco's lap. She placed her mouth over his and started to make out with him in the middle of the pub. When she felt Draco's tongue run along her bottom lip and she pulled away.

"Come on Hermione," Draco hissed in her ear. "When aren't you going to be so dense about our situation?"

"When I'm comfortable with being married to someone who for the past six years has made fun of me and my friends." Hermione replied as she picked up her bag from the edge of her chair. "Are you ready to go?"

Draco sighed and pulled out enough money to cover the meal and drinks before standing and draping his arm over Hermione's shoulder. As they left they received glares from Harry and Ron, Ginny and Lavender both looked like they'd like to talk to Hermione but because of Harry and Ron they couldn't.

**The Next Morning **

During breakfast Draco once again made his way over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Hermione. "Look." He said placing the gossip pages under Hermione's nose.

_Youngest Malfoy Heir, Happily Married?_

_It has being proven that the youngest heir to the Malfoy fortune is indeed happily married. To all of our female readers, unfortunately for you, the news is true. Pictures (as shown below) were taken yesterday at Hogsmeade village. They shown Mister Draco Malfoy with his wife, once Miss Hermione Granger, now Mrs. Hermione Malfoy._

_Hermione Malfoy is a muggle-born witch who has attended the same school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Draco Malfoy for the past six years. They are in different 'Houses', Mister Malfoy is in Slytherin while Hermione Malfoy is in Gryffindor._

_For more information on the hook ups of the wizarding work turn to page 32._

"So they think were happily married," Hermione buttered a piece of toast, then proceeded to spread marmalade on top, "I thought that was the point."

"It was and we did a good job," Draco replied still receiving glares from Hermiones fellow Gryffindors.

"Here," Hermione placed the toast in Dracos mouth.

A/N: Here it is, finally finished. Let me know what you think. Next chapter; Quidditch - Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

Life on the other side

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter, if I did I would not be writing on Fanfiction.

Summary: Hermione is living a perfect life. She is about to start her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and has two loving parents, and great friends. But on the last week of her Summer Vacation, she finds out something that will turn her perfect life upside down.

Thank you to collin395, Avery-88, Natural-181, Aria DeLoncray, and MetallicaMad you guy are great!

Chapter: Quidditch, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

"Hermione, what's taking you so long?" Draco asked as he spoke through the closed bathroom door, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Whats it to you?" Hermione replied, "You got the shower first."

"Is it to much to ask that we go to breakfast together," Draco said as he heard the shower being turned off. There was a pause.

"Go without me."

"Not going to happen." Draco informed her, "Today's Quidditch and your going to be dining with the Slytherins at breakfast today. And your also going to be supporting your charming husband, so wear green."

Hermione opened the bathroom door a crack, "Not a chance."

"Its going to happen, now put on something green and be sure to wear that green pendant that we brought the other week at Hogsmeade." Draco said as she shut the door once more.

"Fine," Hermione appeared five minutes later. "But I don't have any green clothes."

"Not a problem well just charm some of yours green." Draco grabbed his wand and turned the clothes she was wearing green.

Hermione was now wearing skinny gray jeans and a Slytherin green tube-top. She had her hair straightened and green streaks all through it and her brown eyes were lined with black mascara and eyeliner with green eye shadow.

Draco was surprised. He had never imagined that Hermione the mudblood could pull off perfection, but there she was in front of him.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked snapping Draco out of his trance. "Lets go."

After breakfast Hermione made her way to the Slytherin bleachers. She made herself as comfortable as she could, being a Gryffindor dressed and sitting as a Slytherin. The players made their way onto the pitch and Hermione spotted Dracos platinum blond hair first.

Harry and Draco, being the team captains, shock each others hand and attempted to break the others hand before the balls were released and the match began.

"Slytherin in possession of the ball heading towards the goal, will Ronald Weasley save it, NO he misses, Slytherin scores," Commentated Susan Bones.

After an hour of watching the match Slytherin was ahead of Gryffindor by only 10 points. Suddenly Draco speed towards the Gryffindors end of the pitch, with Harry close on his heals.

"Go Draco, go!" Hermione exclaimed as she screamed for the first time during the match. Several Slytherins around her joined in her cheering before they realized that Draco was doing it to confuse Harry.

But at that moment Harry spread himself low on his broom and sped towards the ground, this time with Draco following. The crowd watched with bated breath as the two seekers sped neck and neck towards the ground. Hermione let out an earsplitting scream.

A Bludger sent from a Gryffindor beater hit Draco in the side of his head. There was silence throughout the entire pitch as Draco fell sideways from his broom and started to fall towards the pitch.

Hermione rushed from her seat towards the pitch. She joined the teachers as they rushed towards across the pitch to the unconscious Draco. By the time Hermione reached the small gathering of teachers Draco was on a stretcher which was conjured by Dumbledore. Draco had blood rushing form the side of his head were the bludger had struck him. Dumbledore disappeared along with Draco on the stretcher to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione turned and ran up to the castle and stormed down the deserted halls to the Hospital Wing. When she arrived there gasping for breath she met Professor Dumbledore at the doorway.

"Miss Granger, sorry I mean Mrs. Malfoy, Draco has suffered immense damage to the head." Dumbledore told Hermione. "He is still unconscious and Madam Pomfrey does not know if or when he will wake up."

Hermione a deep breath, "When can I see him?"

"Anytime your ready," Dumbledore answered, "Are you okay? Seeing Draco fall like he did must of upset you."

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

"Very well then," Professor Dumbledore said as he stepped away from the door and allowed Hermione to enter.

Hermione closed the door to the Hospital wing and strode up to the only bed with the curtains drawn around it, hiding the beds occupant from view. Madam Pomfrey was backing out between the curtains, balancing a tray with at least six different bottles of potion on top of it.

"How is he exactly?" Hermione asked as she slowed her walk down so that she could talk to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey set her tray down on a bench and clicked her tongue. "Well he's not going to be flying for a while, if ever. He's still unconscious, with a big blow to the head that's to be expected, and I can't seem to heal the gash on his head."

Hermione nodded and pulled back the curtains and peered around the side. One side of Dracos face was purple and swollen with a mess of bandages wrapped around the top of his head. "Oh Draco," Hermione whispered and sat down on a chair next to his bed. She grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

_Why am I so concerned about him. _Hermione thought as she rubbed Dracos fingers with her thumb. _We are married but it's a forced marriage, so it doesn't really mean anything._

For the next few days Hermione spent almost all of her time at the Hospital Wing, sitting beside Draco, waiting for any improvement. The only time that she left was to shower and change her clothes. Occasionally Ginny visited, bringing piles of food with her.

"Hermione, dear, I have some news." Madam Pomfrey approached the bed, clutching a letter. "Mr. Malfoy is being transferred to St Mungos."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"His injuries are to extreme for Hogwarts Hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey answered, "So St Mungos are taking him in in order to wake him. As Mr. Malfoys wife you are excused from school to go with him, so you go to your room and pack anything that you and Mr. Malfoy will need."

Thirty minutes later Hermione pointed her wand at the two bags she was levitating across the Entrance Hall towards the door where Professor Dumbledore was waiting to stop the Knight Bus for Hermione to follow Draco to St Mungos.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Ginny asked as she, Ron and Harry headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Dracos being transferred to St Mungos and I'm going to meet him there." Hermione replied setting her bags on the floor.

"Why do you even care about what happens to the git?" Ron interrupted Ginny who had opened her mouth to say something.

Hermione quickly pointed her wand at Rons heart, "Don't you dare - don't you dare say anything - its because of you and that, that Quidditch game that hes like that."

Harry gently pushed Hermiones wand away from Rons heart, "Hermione, its okay, just calm down."

Red and green sparks spat from the tip of Hermiones wand that was held in her hand at her side, "Don't you tell me to calm down. The two of you haven't spoken to me in weeks and now your telling me to calm down!"

Ginny placed her hand on Hermiones shoulder, "Hermione, go, go and go to the Hospital and you owl me with any news."

Hermione arrived at St Mungos just half an hour after boarding the Knight Bus. "Excuse me, excuse me," Hermione spoke to the Welcome witch.

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see my husband, Draco Malfoy." Hermione told the witch behind the desk, "He arrived about an hour ago."

"And what is he here for, and a name. That would be a bit more helpful."

"Draco Malfoy hes unconscious so Head injuries I suppose." Hermione replied getting rather annoyed at the Welcome witches manners or lack of.

"Ground floor, down the hall fourth door on the right, NEXT!"

Hermione rushed down the hall already worried about what would happen to Draco while he was here. She entered the room to find three medi-witches surrounding his bed, "Miss, would you please wait outside," One of them said as she noticed Hermione had entered the room.

_Why am I so concerned about him? _Hermione thought once again. _It can't be that I actually have feelings for him, does it? _Hermiones head shot up as one by one the medi-witches left Dracos room. "How is he?" Hermione asked as she stood, "Has he woken up yet?" upon seeing their looks of confusion Hermione realized that they didn't know who she was, "Oh and I'm Hermione Malfoy." _That wasn't that hard introducing myself as a Malfoy._

"Good news Mrs. Malfoy," Said one of the medi-witches as the other two left. "Your husband should be waking up any minute now-" His sentence was cut short as Hermione squealed and ran back into the room.

The medi-witch was right. Draco had started to give the impression of waking up. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Dracos eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione - what am I - my head." Draco murmured while he rubbed his head with the hand Hermione wasn't holding.

"Draco, Your in St Mungos, you've only being here for about two hours." Hermione answered, "And you got knocked out in the Quidditch match about a week ago."

"Oh and why are you here?" Draco asked as he sat up leaning back on the pillows, "Never mind, seeing you're here can you get me some water and food."

"Here's some here," Hermione handed him the water. "and your not allowed to eat yet, your still on lots of potions for your head. What do you mean 'why am I here'"

"Never mind."

"I was worried sick about you," Hermione told him letting go of his hand, "I spent all my time with you at the Hospital wing at school and now your asking me why I'm here!"

Draco was touched that Hermione cared about him that much. He didn't even know that she liked him, let along being worried about his well being. "Hermione I didn't know you cared so much." He answered honestly.

Hermione looked at him.

"Come' re," Draco saw she was upset and patted the bed next to him. Hermione moved to the bed and leaned onto the pillows next to him. Draco, despite the throbbing in his head, leaned down towards Hermione. His lips met hers and they kissed, just a light kiss, before Draco pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione asked and let her head rest on Dracos chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Making you worry."

A/N Its being a while, but this was a hard cahpter to write. Anyway review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Life on the other side

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter, if I did I would not be writing on Fanfiction.

Summary: Hermione is living a perfect life. She is about to start her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and has two loving parents, and great friends. But on the last week of her Summer Vacation, she finds out something that will turn her perfect life upside down.

Reviewers

Chapter five - Getting to Know You

Hermione and Draco had returned to Hogwarts. The only difference about the pair was now they weren't pretending to get along with each other. Dracos head still thudded non-stop, but he managed.

"Draco do you want some painkillers?" Hermione asked after the two of them had retired to their common room after dinner. Hermione was trying to read a book she had taken out of the library, but Draco was making it very hard to concentrate as he was moaning every few seconds.

Draco sat on one of the chairs with his feet on the coffee table rubbing his head, "What kind of painkillers?"

"Panadol, it's a pill that muggles take to stop headaches."

"Muggle medicine?" Draco answered, "I think I can handle the pain, thanks."

Hermione stood and walked to her purse and took out two of the small white pills, she than conjured a glass of water and placed them on the table in front of Draco, "Come on, don't be such a shit just take the pills."

Draco picked up one of the Panadols and held it up to eye level and examined it, "Will it kill me?" He looked Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione held back a laugh, "No I promise that they won't kill you."

Draco took the tablets and a few minutes he was amazed that his headache had almost gone completely. "Wow, those things really work."

Hermione looked up form the book, "Muggle medicines _do_ work, amazing isn't it?" She said sarcastically.

After another few minutes Draco began to click his tongue. Not loudly, but loud enough to distract Hermione from her book.

"What is it now Draco?" She said placing her finger on the page to mark where she was up to.

"I'm so boooarrrd," Draco whined the last word which made him sound like he was five years old.

"So find something to do." Hermione went back to her book.

"But there's nothing to do!"

Hermione placed a bookmark in the middle of the large book and placed it on the table beside the couch. "Do you want to play a game then?"

"What kind of game?"

"I haven't got that far yet." Hermione admitted.

Draco thought for a moment, "I've got an idea. Its not really a game but it could be fun."

Hermione looked at Draco, "What is it?"

"Well me and Blaise did this a while back," Draco said taking his feet off the table, "Its where you ask me a question, I answer it truthfully then I ask you a question and so on."

"Okay lets try it," Hermione said, thinking it could be interesting. "You ask first."

"Okay," Draco scrutinized Hermione, "Who was your first time?"

Hermiones could feel a blush creeping up the back of her neck, "I haven't."

Dracos jaw dropped. "Your a virgin?"

"That's two questions, but yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"Its just that your - well you have -," Draco stammered while Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Okay, okay you have a nice body, there I said it! Your turn."

Hermione looked at Draco as he sulked in the chair, "What did you think of me the first time you saw me?"

"That you were a know-it-all bookworm." Draco said without blinking.

"Okay, at least I know it's the truth. Your turn." Hermione replied.

"What do you think of me now?" Draco smirked.

"I think that you are okay looking and smart, but also a whiner." Hermione answered as she stared into the fire.

"Just okay?" Draco prompted.

"Hot okay your hot and you know it." Hermione finally looked at her husband and saw him smirk at her second answer.

"So you think that I'm hot aye?"

"Yeah I guess I do." Hermione answered raising her eyes to meet his. "What are you going to do about that?"

Draco moved onto the couch next to Hermione, "This," Draco leaned onto Hermione and pushed her gently so that she was lying down beneath him. "What do you think of this then?"

"Was that your question?" Hermione said as Draco moved shifted his weight onto his elbows which rested on the couch, one on either side of her shoulders.

"It can be." Draco answered, shifting his hips against hers.

"I'm not sure. What do you think of this?" Hermione lifted her arms to wrap around the back of Dracos neck and brought his head down towards hers. Their lips met and Hermione felt Dracos tongue rubbing against her lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue whipped around hers.

Draco moved his hips again this time Hermione withered under him. She moaned as he lowered himself onto her still without breaking the kiss. Draco ran his hands up and down Hermiones sides, and she let another moan escape from her mouth.

The next morning Hermione awoke, naked, wrapped in Draco's arms in their bed. Hermione remembered last night. She had had sex for the first time, with someone who she had once thought of as her enemy.

Draco started to stir, "My head," Draco's eyes were still shut and he removed one of his arms from around Hermione and rubbed the still slightly swollen side of his head.

"Good morning," Hermione said as she swung her legs from underneath the blankets and strode to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Some morning," Draco mumbled and got out of bed himself and left the bedroom for the common room. He took out the bottle of potion that he was receiving from St Mungos weekly. Draco took a swig from the bottle and headed back into the bedroom to wait for Hermione to finish showering.

"What do you think of breakfast at the Gryffindor table this morning?" Hermione asked as she walked from the bathroom.

"What makes you think that I'm going to do that?" Draco smirked and headed to shower.

Hermione didn't take this answer to heart and proceeded to apply eyeliner. She'd realized that Draco wasn't mach of a morning person and with his head throbbing she'd learnt to stay clear.

An hour and a bit later the pair entered the Great Hall once again hand in hand. Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor table and dragged Draco behind her.

"You might not love it, but just put up with it, okay?" Hermione said taking a seat and pulling Draco down next to her.

"I might not love it, what are the odds of that happening?" Draco mumbled as he glared at Harry and Ron as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

The morning post arrived and all around the Great Hall students were receiving their post. Hermione wasn't expecting anything, so she was surprised when an owl with a glossy black feathers fluttered down in front of her.

"Hey that's my mothers owl," Draco exclaimed, "Whats mother doing writing to you?"

"She hasn't just written, shes sent me something," Hermione struggled with trying to undo the tight ribbon that was keeping the package tied to the owls leg. "Finally."

Draco peered over Hermiones shoulder and tried to see what here mother had sent Hermione. "What has she sent you?"

"Look." Hermione breathed and held up a delicate silver bracelet with three moving charms on it.

_Hermione_

_This bracelet has being in the Malfoy family for ten generations and I thought that you would like to have it. I was saving it to give to my own daughter, but I never had a baby girl. So I thought that my new daughter-in-law would enjoy it._

_This bracelet has an enchantment on it that means whatever charms you want on it, they would appear soon after you wish for them. I have placed three charms on it that I feel represent you. I am hoping that you would accept this as a present and please feel free to owl me anytime._

_Narcissa._

"Ten generations?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, "I remember this bracelet, mother always worn it. What charms are on it for you?" Draco asked trying to get a good look at the Bracelet.

"Threes a book, a lion and a snake," Hermione informed Draco, "Can you put it on?"

"Give it here," Draco said and took the bracelet out of Hermiones hand and fastened it around her wrist.

A/N I have nothing else to say but review, review, REVIEW!


End file.
